Cold
by Fading Flourite
Summary: Grimmjow wakes up after the battle against the shinigami is over. He searches for something or rather... someone. The air is unbearably cold and the temperature seems to drop by the minutes.


oh my... i never expected this to do so well...

who would've guessed that i would recieve so many hits in just 3 days

i am honored!!! amazing 102 hits in just 3 simple days!!

i am impossibly ecstatic!! if anyone has any morbid or depressing ideas in mind and wish to have it turned into a fanfic or anything else

please don't hesitate to share it with me... i seem to be rather good at writing such tales of depression and sorrow...

well... thanks so much to all my readers!! i appreciate it!!

* * *

Cold

He felt cold very cold.

Yet, the air was still.

He took a few light breaths and opened his eyes.

It's so cold, so very cold.

Everything was a mess, a blood soaked mess.

He got up and cringed agonizingly from the pain.

He scanned his surroundings with his bright blue eyes.

He trembled lightly, it's cold.

There's something missing in this cold, still air and yet he can't bring himself to think about what it could be.

His mind is overtaken by pain as he walks a few steps grinding his teeth so as not to scream.

The air is colder now.

Either the pain has finally seceded or his mind and body have tuned it out, he does not know.

There's something missing in the air.

He stops and closes his eyes.

The still air carries no reiatsu.

Did anyone survive?

The air only carried with it the scent of blood.

He squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on something in particular.

He can't find it.

He panics and the air grows colder.

Despite the pain and his lack of energy he runs.

He panics.

He's panicking!

The air is cold, so cold!

And yet it never ceases to stop its temperature drop!

He stops and stares at the shattered pillar.

He freezes, the air gone impossibly cold.

He blinks those aqua eyes of his and his legs begin taking him forward.

There he is.

Buried in the rubble, barely noticeable and barely recognizable, but it's him.

He crouched down beside his slender body and admired him.

His sapphire eyes open wide as he caressed his silky black hair.

His fingers grazed over the horn that protruded from his head replacing his broken helmet.

The other was nothing but a broken stump.

So cold, it's so cold.

He placed a hand on the other's face and turned him so that he would face him.

He gasped.

His eyes were wide open.

His beautiful, green eyes were glassy and glazed over.

His hand began to tremble against the other's pale face.

It was whiter than usual with stains of blood splattered all over his porcelain features.

He ran his fingers down the others lips smearing the blood that ran down.

His cerulean eyes scanned the rest of his small body.

His bare chest stained with blood, a deep gash where his heart should be.

He grinds his teeth trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out from his eyes.

So cold, it's so very cold.

He knelt there frozen, void of all feelings as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He ran his hand over the other's open eyes and shut them.

He shut those gorgeous green orbs destined to never reopen and stare at him.

Never to bat those lovely black lashes.

He rested his hand on the other's smooth cheek and leaned down for a kiss.

It was their first and their last kiss.

Not cold at all, but unbelievably icy and frigid.

* * *

umm..... well let's see...

well i actually liked this one and the way it turned out.

umm... please review it i love constructive criticism.

i know i have many other stories to finish but the idea was fresh and so in my head. i just had to write it!

Well let me know what you think.. :)

i have been told that this is a wonderful and beautiful poem but that it lacks rhyming...

:( have i really failed that terribly???...... this isn't a poem... it's just a story that i out of the blue decided to format like this... i wanted to try and be creative but now oh well...

i said i would try and recieve constructive criticism well... haha

well... bring it on!!!


End file.
